


Completely and utterly human

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God grants Michael and Lucifer freedom, but the price is their grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely and utterly human

After years spent in the cage Michael and Lucifer were finally free, God granting them their freedom. As everything there was a price, their Father had taken their grace. They were completely and utterly human.

Lucifer took things better than expected, he knew that there was no reasoning with their Father once he’d set his mind to something, and obviously he was set on him and Michael living as humans. Michael on the other hand hated not being able to sense Lucifer’s presence, to be able to hear his other brothers and sisters. He hated feeling powerless in a world he didn’t know how to function in.

Their Father had been kind enough to set up a life for them; they had a small apartment with two bedrooms, though they often only used one. Michael didn’t like being alone, even when he slept.

Lucifer heaved a sigh making room for his brother to crawl into the bed next to him, “You have to learn to sleep in your own bed Michael.”

The older angel didn’t reply only curled onto his side facing away from Lucifer, he could feel his younger brother shift next to him close but never close enough to touch.

Michael flinched from physical touch, his body feeling fragile, too responsive for his liking.

Lucifer tried, but his brother only seemed to push him away, “Mikey please,” he pleaded “you can’t live like this. Just let me…” he trailed off reaching to caress his older brother’s cheek.

Michael flinched, his eyes shut tight pressing against his brothers touch. The first time he’d let anyone this close. “That’s it.” Lucifer whispered gently his thumb caressing his brother’s face.

The older angel let out a sigh, he looked so sad, pressing against Lucifer. The younger angel’s fingers brushing through his hair, he didn’t mention the wetness on his shirt.

Little by little Michael allowed his brother to get closer, “I can’t hear them.” His voice came out hoarse, he barely spoke. Lucifer glanced up Michael had his head in his hands nails digging into his scalp, he stood gracefully making his way to his brothers side, a comforting hand placed on his back.

He rubbed gently, “it’s okay Michael.” he comforted, his older brother glanced up at him tears formed in his eyes. The younger angel bit his lip, even when he was young he couldn’t stand to see his brother cry, Michael never cried.

“We are here for a reason.” Lucifer tried to smile, “Luce, I…” Michael swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat, he felt his breath hitch.

The younger angel closed his eyes; he needed to be strong for his brother, like Michael was for him when they were in heaven. “Come on.” He took his older brothers hand leading him to the small bathroom. 

“Luce what are you doing?” Michael asked, it was meant to sound forceful but he just sounded tired. “Just trust me.” Lucifer grinned, running water into the bathtub. Checking the water with his hand until it was the perfect temperature.

He then turned to Michael tugging at his shirt, “Lucifer.” Michael warned, but Lucifer only continued. Michael didn’t put up much of a fight anyway.

The older angel covered himself with his hands, he felt vulnerable, exposed, and embarrassed, blush starting to creep up his neck.

Lucifer guided Michael to the bathtub convincing him to relax into the warm water. “Close your eyes.” The younger angel whispered in his brothers ear, Michael obeyed. 

Lucifer took the shampoo from the rack squirting some into his hand; he began gently rubbing it into Michael’s hair sure to use his nails to reach the scalp.

Michael kept his eyes closed, allowing a smile to form on his lips, he didn’t know this could feel that good. “Enjoying yourself?” Lucifer chuckled, Michael hummed in acknowledgment. The younger angel smiled rinsing his brother’s hair, taking the wash cloth in hand gliding it over Michael’s chest.

The younger angel leaned closer kissing the older angels neck; Michael arched his neck giving Lucifer more access. “That’s it.” The man whispered warm breath against the shell of Michael’s ear causing the older angel to shiver.

Michael turned to look over his shoulder at Lucifer, he looked genuinely happy, something Lucifer hadn’t seen in so long. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. The older angel pressed his lips to his younger brothers briefly, Lucifer didn’t respond, taken off guard.

Worry overtook Michael, he made to stand he’d messed everything up; he blamed it on his humanity.

“No. Wait.” Lucifer rushed out in one breath, arm wrapping around Michael, “You took me by surprise.” He took his brothers chin in hand pressing his lips against Michael’s, the kiss was gentle, soft in a way neither had experienced since their first kiss in the garden of heaven.

The kiss deepened, becoming more heated, a desperation neither one let on they held. Lucifer wondered idly if this is the lesson their Father was trying to teach them, that they were never meant to fight.

Michael bit Lucifer’s bottom lip, all the thought escaping him as he gasped; Michael taking advantage, his tongue pressing into his brother’s mouth, exploring.

Lucifer wasted no time, their tongues coming together fighting for dominance.

The older angel moaned into the kiss when Lucifer’s hand tangled in his wet hair tugging sharply. Michael let his head fall to his younger brother’s shoulder nipping at the juncture of neck and shoulder, soothing the bites with his tongue.

“M-Michael.” Lucifer moaned out, his brother sucking a mark into his skin. The older angel hummed in acknowledgment, tugging at Lucifer’s t-shirt. 

Lucifer lifted his arms allowing Michael to pull the shirt over his head tossing it to the side, he popped the button of his jeans hooking his fingers in his belt loops pulling off his jeans and boxers in one motion, kicking them to the side.

They broke the kiss both panting for air, Lucifer slipped into the bathtub behind Michael, pulling him to straddle his lap, his hands resting on Michael’s hips, he rocked his hips upward his cock sliding with his brothers.

Michael moaned, his head falling back, mouth open. Lucifer grinned; he loved seeing Michael so relaxed, without worry. He wanted to make this about Michael; he wanted his brother to feel good, to know being human wasn’t so bad.

They kissed, deep and slow, Lucifer’s hand wrapping around his brothers cock, stroking, hand twisting on the upstroke.

The older angel wrapped one arm around his brother’s neck, thrusting into the younger angel’s palm, letting out small whimpers feeling himself get closer to orgasm. Michael wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s cock mimicking his brother’s movements, Lucifer’s head fell forward onto Michael’s shoulder, he let out a shuddering gasp.

Michael’s orgasm washed over him, spilling over his brother’s hand Lucifer’s name falling from his lips in a breathy moan, enough to push Lucifer over the edge his teeth sinking into the flesh of Michael’s shoulder to stifle his moan.

They panted catching their breath trading lazy kisses, Lucifer chuckled “Next time we’ll try the shower.” 

Michael nodded against Lucifer’s shoulder, his eyes growing heavy. The younger angel helped his older brother out, drying him with a towel, then himself. He wrapped a towel around Michael’s waist, pulling his boxers back on.

Lucifer walked with Michael to their room, tossing his brother a pair of boxers to sleep in.

The older angel pulled them on dropping the towel to the floor; they curled on the bed together, Lucifer spooning up to Michael’s back, fingers brushing lightly up the older angels arm.

Michael turned curling up to Lucifer’s chest, mumbling “Love you.” Into his brother’s chest before his eyes fell shut. Lucifer smiled, “I love you too.” He whispered kissing the top of Michael’s head.


End file.
